Not so Different as Night and Day
by RainboIsland
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots. All Zabby, femslash ye be warned.
1. Room for Two

**A/N **So this is just going to be a series of drabbles and one-shots, all Zabby.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS, trust me if I did many things would be... different.

It was late, I was laying on the floor of my lab. The thin piece of cotton and fabric between me and the linoleum letting the chill seep through and into my bones. The fingerprints were running through mass spec. The DNA was being tested for a match. I'd promised Gibbs I'd call him with the results the second I had them. So here I was.

I hugged Bert to my chest and he let out loud groaning noise. I rolled over, to face the dark lab different lights flashing and the machines humming. I fidgeted again, facing the wall, and then again. Usually at this point in the day, or rather a case, I was so tired I had absolutely no trouble at all falling asleep. But I'd recently finished a caf-pow, and for the first time ever the overly caffeinated beverage was turning out to be a bad thing.

Obviously I eventually fell asleep, because you have to fall asleep to wake up. I woke up to footsteps Ziva's footsteps. In the dark moonlit lab I could barely see the former mossad officer crouching in front of me. "Is there room for two?" She looked as tired as I was and I wondered why she was still here, and not at home asleep.

"You mean three?" I asked squeezing Bert again. She smiled at me that just for me Ziva smile. "Yes three?" She slid out of her shoes, and under the blanket, not even waiting for my answer. I hugged her close to my chest breathing in her thick one of a kind Ziva smell.

"Is cuddling "G-rated"?" Ziva asked snuggling closer to me if that was even possible. "Proly," I mumbled, smiling against Ziva's soft curly hair. Remembering Gibbs' words after he'd somewhat cooled down about our "relationship."

_ "Just keep it G-rated around the office."_ _He scowled stomping out of lab after finding me and Ziva tangled together again._

I started to slip away into sleep. The room didn't feel as dark, the floor didn't feel so cold. I knew it was a bad idea to be "sleeping with" Ziva at work but she was just so damn hard to say no to.

I woke up to the nudge of a boot in my side. I opened my eyes slowly. There wasn't any light seeping through my windows yet. I felt the nudge sharper this time, and I realized it was real.

I jumped to a sitting position. My arm, which had been serving as Ziva's pillow, jerked away waking her. She jolted up smoothing back her hair, trying her best to look composed and professional. She was failing miserably. I could see the fear in her, the way she starred eyes wide and scared. Her fists clenched in her lap.

Gibbs dropped the Caf-Pow he had been holding into my bio hazard bag. "Snuggling is G-rated Gibbs." I said my voice coming out much more confident then I felt as I watched my caffeinated life line fall into the trash. "I don't ever want to walk into this lab and find you two spooning again." He let it out as and collected as Ziva was trying to be.

**A/N** I know it was extremely short, but it is the first of many. Review, and I'll write faster, and better.


	2. Strawberries

**A/N** I was eating strawberries and kept licking the juice off my fingers and my perverted mind brought it here. Oh and I may be changing the rating to M because I don't know how bad some of these will get.

**Disclaimer: **I admit it I do not nor have I ever owned any part of NCIS (sadly.)

I opened my lunch box to my usual lunch..., plus strawberries?

I picked up one and inspected it. I knew where it probably came from, but I had packed my lunch that morning and hadn't seen Ziva all day. I experimentally bit it, it was of course just a normal strawberry a little sweet, but otherwise normal.

Half way through my sandwich the doors to my lab slid open. "Did you put these here?" I questioned the Israeli standing in my doorway. "Maybe..." she challenged sitting across from me, and taking one of the plump red fruits in question. "When? I haven't left my lab all day!" I shot back my voice going up all squeaky in the end, like it did some times.

"You're adorable when you are flustered." She said inspecting her own strawberry before popping it in her mouth. "I uh...," my witty comeback melted as she sucked the red juice of the strawberry off of her fingers. She rose her eyebrows as I watched her mouth.

"You are what?" She asked when her mouth was free of fingers. "I..., um..," I tried again as she ate another strawberry. But this time as she went to clean her fingers of sweet juice. I caught her wrist, she rose her eyebrows again. I brought the pinkish red juice covered digit to my lips.

She gasped as I caught it in my mouth. Her eyes wide, and I could see myself turning her on with my tongue in her deep dark pools.

When I released her finger to move onto the next one she gripped my hand that was holding her wrist with her free hand and drew me in close to her. Pulling me across the table to her lips. It was my turn to gasp.

I curled my fingers in her hair, bringing her ever closer. Gripping the back of her head, her tongue sliding against my lower lip. I could feel her hands exploring familiar territory.

The elevator dinged and we flew apart gulping air. As DiNozzo waltzed through my sliding doors, looking at his phone.

"Gibbs sent me down to ask if you had the..., things, but I think he just wanted me to leave McGeek al..." he faded out looking up at me. "You have something." He said pointing to his chest. I looked down and surely enough there was a reddish pink mark, a smudged hand print over my right breast pocket.

**A/N** So I know these are extremely short, but I promise they'll get better/longer as I get back into the writing groove. Hey, I just had an awesome idea, I think reviews will get me into better writing shape.


	3. Playing in the Rain

**A/N **It's raining here, and I was just playing in it, so this kinda formed while I was in the process of drying off.

**Disclaimer:** I think the goal of this disclaimer thing is to depress me. I do not own NCIS and any stories I write about it are just for my amusement and hopefully the amusement of others.

The rain poured in a never ending sheet. Something Special Agent Ziva David would all out avoid, running to the warmth and safety of her dry apartment.. That is if it weren't for a certain goth scientist whose pout and begging eyes could bend the other girl to her will.

So here she was drenched to the bone. With Abby, while Abby encouraged her to dance and play in the rain, a thing Ziva hadn't even done as a very young child. But Abby had that effect on her. Wiping away the wall of sophistication and pride that she had built over the years with nothing more then a pleading look a few well said words, punctuated with nicely timed whimpers.

"Cooome on," Abby pleaded tugging Ziva into the heavy raindrops from her temporary shelter of a tree. "The rain's not even that cold." "Yes but it is very wet," Ziva shot back even as she gave in and followed Abby into the cascade from the heavens.

Abby's converse, which she had chosen over her usual shoes because they were easier to run in, squelched on the sodden grass. As she ran pulling a still somewhat unwilling Ziva by the hand. She spun around, catching the Israeli that was so out of her element, and holding her close.

"You have pretty eyes," Abby said while starring into said eyes. "As do you," Ziva replied before catching Abby's lips with her own.

They stood there for a while just kissing wrapped up in one another. Before a particularly fat and cold raindrop broke the moment by sliding down Ziva's cleavage. They broke apart. Abby giggling, Ziva cursing the rain in Hebrew.

* * *

>Abby still giggling said, "It's not the rains fault, it's yours for showing off so much boob." Ziva rose her eybrows "would you rather I not show any?" Abby's eyes widened and her giggling stopped. "No it's fine," she grabbed the Israeli who stood still in reach and pulled her back close to her. Once again assaulting her lips.<p><p>

* * *

>"What exactly do you consider c-cold?" Ziva questioned once in side her apartment, dripping and shivering. "It wasn't that cold when we were out there, <span>and<span> I didn't see you complaining then, Miss Grabbie." Abby teased, Ziva smiled cutely and walked off twitching her ass which Abby would very much like to grab right about then. "I will get towels, and a change of clothes, yes?" "I'm not so sure we'll be needing clothes at the rate you were going at the park," Abby replied raising her eyebrows at Ziva who shook her head.

"Hey if it weren't for that lady with her kids we'd probably be naked on the park ground by now." Abby said chuckling after Ziva who didn't reply.

By the time Ziva returned with her promised towels and clothes Abby had made a puddle on the floor. She smiled apolitically at her girlfriend who just handed her a towel, and an outfit, half her clothes that had been "accidentally" left at the apartment, and half Ziva's.

While drying off she felt Ziva's hands undoing her braids. "Have I mentioned, how much I love your hair?" Ziva asked running her fingers through Abby's soaked black locks. "Only like, a million times," Abby replied letting her head fall back into Ziva's touch. "I doubt I could have said it a million times," Ziva said her fingers stopping in there ministrations on Abby's scalp and Abby whimpered at the loss.

"It's an exaggeration, Zee ," She said turning and kissing and pulling Ziva firmly against her with a _squish _of wet clothing.

Abby had been right in saying they didn't need that change of clothes, which she pointed out as the lay cuddling naked under the blanket on Ziva's couch.

**A/N **So review and tell me what you think, I worked with a jacked up typing program for this so I hope it's good. I will try to keep updating at a fast pace, but my best stories just strike me so bear with me if I don't update for a few days. (Reviews always speed up the process though *winks and points at review button.)


	4. PDA

**A/N** Wow two posts in one day, (fist pump.) So I saw to very amazing looking girls kiss while at this fountain thing, and the way people starred, it got me thinking of this, and the idea's been stirring since then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't mean to steal or abuse these character's nor am I making a profit off of these stories.

I swung my feet under the table, my plain, unimpressive shoes bumping against Abby's platform boots. She looked at me and giggled, "why special agent David, are you trying to play footsies with me?" I grinned back slyly. "Maybe."

I didn't very well know what this thing between us was, but I was beginning to really like it. The pretty much constant flirting. The occasional kiss, the lingering touches, maybe the beginnings of a relationship with Abby?

I felt her boot knock back into my foot, and she giggled. Her black "Buddy Holly" (as she had called them) sunglasses not granting me access to her emerald eyes.

I retaliated sliding one foot up her inner leg before she could re-cross them. Her eyes went wide with shock. I smirked with victory, but I should have know Abby Sciuto not to give up so easily.

She curled her boot covered ankle around my bare one. Pulling me closer to the table. So close that I let out a small "oof," as my stomach collided she grinned triumphantly. But I would not give up. I used her plan of action against her and pulled her into the table.

"What're you gonna do know?" She asked eyebrowws cocked teasingly and questioningly. I was at a loss stomach pressed to the small table, I was only about a foot and a half from Abby. In one swift movement I closed the distance between us, our lips meeting together. I held the kiss for a few seconds. Not giving Abby enough time to respond, because I knew if I did, it would be no short kiss.

I wasn't usually a very, public display of affection, type of person. The fact that Abby knew that was obvious on her face. She opened and closed her mouth twice, searching for something to say. Before finally letting out an awed "can we do that again?" I chuckled. "Abby, people are staring." I added when I saw Abby's serious expression.

She glanced around us. There were a few children, but that was understandable. Then of course there were the teenage to young adult men, or boys, and the religious or pure women. A few even going as far as covering their children's eyes.

Abby scoffed at my comment. "You think I haven't been stared at before? I grew up signing, and well.. look at me now." She said the last part with a flourish at her goth apparel and was laughing lightly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back for another kiss.

**A/N** It's funny how people think it's wrong for gays to kiss in public but are just fine with straight people doing it. Well review I know it is disappointingly shorter than it the others, but I had no idea how to make this idea stretch any farther, and well I really like the idea. Oh yea, tell me if _you_ liked the idea too, in that review.


	5. High Schoolers

**A/N** So this is an AU. Where Abby and her three musketeers are all in high school together. I have absolutely no idea where this one came from.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters okay! Happy! I just like to pretend to sometimes when I get lonely.

"You guys know that if my dad finds out about this, I'm dead, and I'll never be able to hang out with you again right?" Timmy McGee asked from his spot on the couch of Abby's basement bedroom. "Don't worry Timmy, we won't tell your parents, that you were getting drunk with us." Abby replied leaning over to pinch his cheek.

Ziva popped the cap off of a hard lemonade with her always, except for at school, handy knife,and added. "Abby I am surprised that your parents trust you alone all weekend." Then handed the freshly opened alcoholic lemonade to Tony DiNozzo, who had chosen a spot on the armchair, over being jammed on the couch with the other three teens. Not that the blooming young player minded being squished against girls. It was McGeek he minded.

"Yea didn't they say they wouldn't do that anymore after... last time." Tony said thinking of the party that the goth had thrown. "Well my brother was supposed to be here, but he's "spending the night" at his girlfriends," she air quoted then mimed barfing.

After various conversations, and arguments over what to do, the four teens settled on truth or dare. The drinking game version.

"What's the drinking version?" McGee asked. "Well after you have chosen truth or dare you can pick either to do the dare answer the question, or take a shot." Ziva explained, shocking Abby and Tony with her extensive knowledge of the game. When usually she was just as lost as McGee when it came to this type of American teen thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I explained right, yes?" Tony nodded and Abby shut her mouth. "Well Zee with your extensive knowledge of the game, why don't you go first?" Tony challenged, while Abby collected make shift shot glasses out of dixie cups from her bathroom.

"Alright, Ziva go on." Tony encouraged with a wave of his hand after they had sat it silence for a moment. "If you are so eager to get this game going. Why do you not go first, Tony, truth or dare?" With out a hint of hesitation Tony replied, "Dare, truth is for _girls." _

Ziva sat in thought for a moment, twirling a lock of curly brown hair around her finger, and Abby couldn't help but think of how adorable she was. When Ziva leaned over to whisper a question in her ear, she shuddered before nodding enthusiastically.

"Tony, I dare you to lock yourself to... Timmy." Tony sat glaring at Ziva for a minute, before thinking of an out. "With what?" he replied smirking, and in reply Abby left and returned with a pair of handcuffs.

"I do not wanna know why you have those," McGee said eying the cuffs.

"So chose, shot or," Ziva said flourishing her hand in Timmy's direction, and with that the game was on.

So a couple shots, questions, and awkward dares later, each teen was healthly buzzed. Just buzzed enough that their judgment was beginning to fail them.

DiNozzo and Timmy were still cuffed together, Ziva was in just a bra. Showing her nicely toned stomach and the tan swells of her breasts off and Abby had almost gotten caught staring more than once. Not that Ziva could talk, Abby was pants-less in only a pair of lacy black underwear, horribly distracting her.

"Can I be unchained from Tony now, I can't do anything," McGee whined. Tony, whose turn it was and had a whipped cream mustache as a result of his previous dare turned on Abby menacingly. "Abby, truth or dare?" "Umm," Abby drummed her fingers on the table she was sitting on. "Dare!" Her speech was slightly slurred from the alcohol flowing through her caffeine system.

"Uncuff me from McGoogle, and cuff yourself to Zi-vah." Abby stumbled with the key in the handcuffs, just under control enough to be worried about what she might do in such close proximity to a topless Ziva. When she locked herself to Ziva she had a fealing of impending doom.

When Tony's turn came around again, he dared Ziva to kiss McGee, which she with out hesitation took a shot to. Timmy was asked who his first kiss was with, and he took a drink to that.

_Ziva was so warm, and her arm was sooo soft where it was touching mine. When I looked at her I couldn't help but look at her chest. The smooth tan swells of those largish 16 year old boobs teasingly disappearing into her turquoise bra. It made my heart speed up, I could have sworn she could hear it. I mean she was so close, how could she not hear it? Oh and her hair tickling my neck, it was brown and-_

"**Abby**!" Abby was jolted out of her thoughts, or more like horny ramblings. By McGee's voice. "Truth or dare?" "Me?" Abby asked pointing to herself, a blush spreading over her face, embarrassed at getting caught checking out her crush, and best friend.

"You are the only Abby in the room, are you not," Ziva asked jokingly checking behind the couch, jerking Abby with her.

_I tried to ease the tension between me and Abby by kidding around making a joke. Pretending I had not seen Abby checking me out. But when I leaned over the couch, hands on the back board, Abby's hand was jerked up next to mine. Damn those cuffs. I really leaned my boob onto her palm? I tensed at the jolt of pleasure that shot through me. From her soft hand on my barely clothed chest._

Abby looked at Ziva both girls eyes wide as saucers, at the whatever that had just happened.

"So truth or dare?" McGee asked totally unawares of the little boob grope Abby had just gotten away with. "Um, uh dare," Abby replied stumbling over her words. Timmy's dares were never bad, so she wasn't worried in the slightest. That is until Tony leaned over and whispered something in the computer geeks ear.

"I dare you to make out with Ziva, for at least a minute," Tony smiled mischievously at the two hand cuffed girls.

Ziva rose her eyebrows at Abby in a silent question that Abby nervously answered with her lips. Ziva responded without further questioning. Sucking, Abby's lower lip into her mouth with a small barely audible moan from the goth. She nipped on the captive lip, earning a louder whimpering moan. Abby's hands explored at much as they could, chained to Ziva.

"It's been more then a minute," Ziva came to, to McGee's voice. "McGeek, no why would you go and ruin such a sexy wonderful thing like that!" Tony shouted angrily.

But both girls weren't focusing on there idiotic guy friends, and their stupid antics. They were focusing on each other. They both knew that this was the beginning of something, the didn't know what but it was something.

**A/N** So that was pretty long, hope you liked it, because I liked writing it. If you liked this AU, tell me in a review, because I'm thinking of doing a multi-chapter like this. But I want to know if I'm the only one that likes it.


	6. Anniversary

**A/N** I may not be updating this as loyally as I have been.., but don't pout. I'm working on another Zabby fic. A longer multi-chapter Zabby fic with a plot line ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, plots, ideas, or settings of NCIS. Or Bisquick, I know big shocker.

I jolted awake, by some miracle before my girlfriend, who was currently tangled up in the sheets..., and me. Today was special and I was going to beat Ziva to the punch.

I tried to untangle myself from Ziva. She just tightened her grip on me. _Damn._ Slowly I managed to replace myself with a pillow. Searched my floor for something, anything to wear.

Five minutes later, out in my kitchen I cursed myself for not being more prepared. Dressed in only a largish tee-shirt and boxers. I was searching my cupboards and pantry. "Dammit! Where's the Bisquick?" I hissed, careful not to make to much noise and ruin the surprise.

After opening and shutting a couple more cupboards, with a squeal of victory, which I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth to cover. I had found the most important ingredient of the breakfast I was making. I as quietly as I could set to work on my waffles.

I ran from the turkey bacon, for my kosher girlfriend, to my waffle iron to flip my fourth waffle. I poured two glasses of orange juice. It was just barely five in the morning when I'd finished my master piece.

I smiled after sticking a number one candle in each stack of pancakes, and turned to go fetch Ziva. My heart about stopped when I saw said Israeli standing in the kitchen door frame. "Ziva!" I squeaked. Hand flying to my chest. "Wha- when- how long have you been there?" I asked slightly embarrassed and upset that my plans had _almost_ succeeded.

"Um, about..., ten? Minutes?" She answered a mischievous smile quirking her lips. "Why didn't you say anything?" I whined. I wanted to surprise you." She smiled chuckling. "I was, enjoying the view, yes?" My hands self-conscioulsy slid down to the hem of my tee-shirt that barely went past the hem of my boxers.

She walked towards the table I was blocking with my body. "So what were you going to surprise me with?" she asked swinging her lips enticingly. "Well..., happy one year anniversary," I said stepping aside and revealing the table of breakfast with a flourish.

Ziva gasped saying something in Hebrew. "Abby, I did not know, I had forgotten that it was our anniversary," she had her hand to her mouth and the look of shock and disappointment in herself was eminent on her face. "It's okay," I said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. "You do so many things for me."

"So, shall we eat?" she asked pulling out a chair for me at the table. "We shall." I replied giggling and sitting down. I lit the candle in her waffles, and her eyes widened. "How did you make the flame blue?"

**A/N** I know this one's short. But I hope you like it. Reviews will make me write more :)


	7. Swimming

**A/N **It was 103 degrees here today. So hiding in my environment killing air conditioned home I thought of this. Enjoy. Oh and there are suggestive themes ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, I know we all wish we did.

"Ziva it's ho-ot," Abby complained for about the hundredth time. I rolled onto my side on the floor. I was on the floor because Abby had dragged me off the couch complaining it was too hot up there, as heat does travel up. I gave her a once over, in her skull and crossbones tank top, bright violet lacy panties, and an idea popped into my head.

I jumped up and headed to our room. She looked up at me. "Where are you going?"

I dug two bathing suits out of one of the drawers. I tossed one at her, "we are going swimming." I said before heading back into our room.

The door opened while I was tugging my shirt off. "Where are we swimming?" Abby asked from the doorway. "Abby you have lived in this apartment for two months now, and you did not know there was a pool." I asked turning to my half naked girlfriend. "We have a pool?" she questioned, eyes wandering to my relatively bare torso, and stepping closer to me.

"Yes," I replied hooking a finger under her chin, and pulling her eyes back up to mine, "and it is open to all tenants." I added while her eyes wandered back down, and her fingers hooked in my belt loops. She pulled me closer, our chests brushing. "You know our body heat is only making it hotter?" She breathed out low and shaky, "right now I really don't care," she said looking up into my eyes for a second, and I saw the desire there.

Abby licked her lips. "Swimming," I reminded her pushing her bathing suit into her chest. "Right," She snapped out of her daze and pulled her own shirt off. I turned to face the wall, at the sight of all that exposed pale flesh, before I totally gave up the idea of swimming.

XxXxXxX

Abby grabbed my hand in her wet one and pulled me towards the water. "Come on in Ziva, the water's fine," she insisted tugging me harder. I shook my head, and she pouted. Damn that pout. "Come on!" she pouted again, and I caved into the small whimper she let out.

XxXxXxX

I spluttered as Abby splashed me, and I dove after her. I caught her legs and she plunged under water flailing her arms.

She came back up mock glaring at me. "This means war, David." The scientist shouted crashing after me through the water. I let out a small "oof" as I let her catch me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and tucked her chin over my shoulder. "I have an idea," she whispered in my ear. Her warm breath on my ear sending chills down my back. "And what might that be?" I questioned. She turned me in her arms. "Hold your breath," she warned, before pulling me under the surface. Under water I squinted against the chlorinated water. To find bright green eyes staring back at me. Hands sliding to hold the back of my head. Pulling me in for a kiss. Bubbles exploded between us, and we came up giggling.

Abby looked at me when her giggling subsided. "That was cool," she said smiling. "Well then why do we not do it again?" I asked. Abby smiled mischievously at me, "you'll have to catch me first," and with that the childish goth took off.

I captured her in my arms, kissing her neck and nipping her earlobe. Spinning her in my arms. Pinning her against the cement wall. Catching her lips with mine. Her tongue sliding over my bottom lip. Me letting her in my mouth. Me groaning as our tongues touched. Her pulling us closer together, if that was even physically possible.

That is until. "THIS IS A _PUBLIC_ POOL!" Interrupted the moment. We jumped apart. I slowly looked up at the middle aged woman hovering a few feet away from the edge, attempting to block the view of two kids.

Abby blushed, and I gave the still fuming woman a tight lipped smile. "I am sorry, we did not know that there was anyone in here," I gritted out through my teeth. "_Obviously_," she bit out.

I grabbed my now giggling girlfriends hand, and pulled her out of the pool. "Maybe we should, _finish_ this in a more, private place." I said smirking at my neighbor.

**A/N **As you can see, I like ending them with something for your imagination to work with. .


	8. Costumes

**A/N** I know Halloween isn't for a few months, (I am counting the days.) But this idea popped into my head, and has been nagging me ever since. As I've said before, when inspiration strikes me I should do my best not to ignore.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS any of it's lovely characters or settings. I also don't own Tinker Bell.

Abby backed away from the mirror smiling at her handiwork. Light purple eyeliner swirled vine like onto to her cheekbones. Completing her fairy look. The short green slip, sparkling thigh hi tights, green slippers, and glossy fairy wings. She was the perfect raven-haired Tinker Bell.

In the hall she heard Ziva preparing the snacks, and refreshments in the kitchen. She had refused to tell Abby what she was dressing up as and now the forensic scientist was eager to sneak a peek at her friend. She glanced around the door frame, shocked at what she saw.

Knee high leather boots, folded over at the top. Just skimming the bottom of a fluffy knee length cottony, skirt. That swished alluringly while she swung her hips slowly to the steady beat, coming from her radio. A soft leather belt and show pistol rested loosely on those hips. Abby's wandering eyes came across a billowy shirt pulled tight with a corset. Pressing those scrumptious round breasts up. The white cotton clashed beautifully with Ziva's dark hair, and healthy amount of tan cleavage on display. A black bandanna tied over her head, gold chains hanging around her neck, and the bangles at her wrists finished the Mediterranean pirate look Ziva wore oh so well.

"See something you like?" Ziva said turning from the kitchen and smiling showing she was only teasing. Ever since Ziva had found out that Abby liked girls, a result of asking your friends to pick you up from a night club without checking to see if your alleyway make out session had left any lipstick behind. Ever since the fateful night the Israeli had been teasing, and flirting with her mercilessly, all in good humor, _of course_.

"You look...," a few choice words popped to mind. Hot, sexy, amazing, and a few more less general audience appropriate thoughts. But she settled with "amazing.." The Israeli pirate smiled, and gave her hips a little swish. "You look pretty sexy yourself." 'Damn her mind reading powers' Abby thought stepping closer to the table to look over what Ziva had prepared.

When Abby had mentioned the party to Ziva it was still in it's fertilizing stages. But with the former Mossad agents help, invitations had been sent, her apartment had been decorated, and now with music starting to play, the snacks and refreshments set out on a card table. It looked party worthy.

The first ding of the doorbell was the best way to get a party kicked off though. Abby gave a little squeak of excitement, and Ziva laid a small kiss on her cheek. That had Abby still standing their flustered and blushing when Tony and McGee came strolling in.

…**...**

Half an hour later the party was in full swing. As Abby slid out of the herd of dancing people in her living room (they had moved all the furniture out of the way.) A red plastic cup was slid into her hand, and a beautiful twinkling voice tickled her ear. "You sure know how to throw a party." She shuddered at the breath on her ear, and took a large sip of the beverage in her hand pushing down a red flush and arousal, with a combination of cold liquid and alcohol.

"It wouldn't be nearly this great without your help." The green clad goth nearly shouted over the pulsating music. She turned to give Ziva a grateful smile, and was surprised by how close they were. A few locks of loose black hair tickling Ziva's cheek. Big chocolate brown eyes inches from frosted green ones. Abby's eyes wandered down the pirate clad young woman's tan face to those full soft looking lips.

Ziva hooked a finger under Abby's chin dragging her from her lips to her eyes. "Would you like to dance?" She said with a flourish towards the mass of people. Abby tipped her cup bottoms up to down the rest of the alcohol taking the edge off of her nervousness at being so close to the sexy woman, (that corset was so not helping.)

They danced close but separately until Ziva caught one of Abby's hands and spun her. She giggled until Ziva brought her close to her chest. Hand on the side of her head fingers mingling in her black hair. Ziva's other arm wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her hair. Still swinging to the rhythm.

It was nice, and Abby let herself sink into the other woman's embrace, it just felt so right for those few moments it lasted. Then she was spinning and swaying again. The thumping music. The bodies of friends, friends of friends. But all Abby could focus on was Ziva and the strange but familiar emotions she was waking up. The feelings of a crush.

…**...**

The rustle of a trash bag brought Ziva out of her wonderings. Abby dancing with her. Abby liking girls. Ziva being a girl. She jumped up to help Abby with the plastic cups, and various other things. Somewhat cleaning up the bowls of snacks, just trying to make the job in the morning seem easier.

Ziva wobbled, and Abby caught her chuckling out, "wanna crash here?" Composing herself and attempting to clear her mind through the alcohol fogging it Ziva smiled "I think that, that would be a good idea. Could I borrow something to sleep in? This is not exactly suited for sleeping in." She replied looking down at her pirate costume. Oh god that corset got her every time.

_Ziva has one nice rack. Oh shut up alcohol!_

"Oh yeah of course." Abby said pushing away thoughts of a naked Ziva.

When she returned she had a pile of blankets, a concert t-shirt and shorts. "So I have come to the verdict that none of my furniture is sleep-able on, and both of us have too much alcohol coursing through our veins to move furniture. Oh and here." She stated handing her the clothes.

…**...**

Twenty minutes later they each lay in separate piles of blankets. Until Abby felt a tug on her hand. She rolled over to find sparkling big chocolate brown eyes inches away for the second time that night.

"I'm cold," Ziva breathed pulling Abby closer "and lonely," she added against raven hair.

But still cuddled together comfy and warm, neither could sleep. The air seemed to be abuzz with words unsaid things undone and above all sexual tension.

"...Abby...?" Ziva said her name like a question. "Wha'," came Abby's muffled reply against Ziva's shoulder. "I..., I think...," she stumbled her heart speeding up and Abby pulled away at the feel of it. "I like you." Abby stated or finished. Ziva didn't know which. "I like you a lot. That's why I totally flipped out when you found out I..., go both ways." She stumbled over the last part, embarrassed.

Well there were those things unsaid now said. As they kissed, a mutual thing neither leaning into the other just a press of lips. Soft and G-rated. But to get to sleep they still had to get rid of that pesky sexual tension before they could get to sleep.

Neither could think of a better way to spend Halloween Night, and Abby couldn't think of a cooler anniversary.

**A/N** I broke 1,000 words _yesssssss. _So you guys are probably all like, Oh my god, we didn't know you could actually write something this long. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Deep Six

**A/N** So little Timmy's novels got me thinking. This came from that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. Nope not even, Amy, Tommy, and Liza.

"I just cannot believe McGee actually wrote another book in his stupid series!" Abby looked up from her dish washing at her angry girlfriend's dramatic entrance into their kitchen.

They had been going over the topic on and off for over a week now. Ever since Tony being Tony had snooped through McGee's things and had found the "rough copy" for "Thom E. Gemcity's" second book in the Deep Six series.

"Ziva he likes to write. He doesn't have much to write about. The books are successful, so he writes them," Abby countered attempting to defend her best nerdy friend, even though his last book _had_ almost gotten her killed.

"But, but, they are so inaccurate, and his last one almost got you killed." Ziva whined slumping to lean her forehead on Abby's shoulder wrapping her arms protectively around her, as if someone was going to try and kill her now, at the mention of the book. But really only making it harder for her to do the dishes.

"He re-wrote that one. Plus, who cares if they're inaccurate, the less they're like us the better, right?" Abby said smiling at her work on the casserole dish and put it in the drying rack. Before giving Ziva a light reassuring kiss on top of the head.

"I still do not like it," Ziva growled pouting at her loss of the argument.

"Well, he gave us copies of it to "get our approval." Why don't we read it and make fun of the stupid inaccurate romance?" Abby asked rinsing the sink out and drying her hands.

XxXxXxX

About two hour later the two were sprawled on the couch half on top of one another with their rough copies of "Deep Six" volume 2. They were both drawing to the same point, surprisingly reading at about the same pace.

"He didn't..," Abby stated in awe.

"What didn't he- Oh," Ziva stopped as she got to the part where Abby most likely was.

"Amy" and "Liza" had been arguing about how Liza, did not like "Tommy" in Amy's lab. "Amy" had screamed, "well prove it then." At those words and Abby's Ziva got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Liza's" shout of "Gladly!" only made it worse.

The words; "Then in one motion Liza grabbed Amy by the shoulders, and their lips came crashing together. In one of the most mind-blowing kisses either had ever experienced." Made the sickening feeling go off the deep end.

"Why? Why do you think he did it?" Ziva asked dropping her book onto her knees, to see Abby peering at her over the top of her own expectantly. As if taking shelter from a bomb.

"Lesbian relationships are hot." Abby stated and pulled the book up farther to hide her face.

"But, but, I thought he wanted all his fantasies to come true in here." Ziva stated pointing to the book. Only getting more, and more confused. "I thought he wanted you and him together in here, and, and me and Tony." Ziva looked back up to see Abby slowly lowering her Ziva explosion shelter/book to look at her confused girlfriend again.

"Maybe, he thinks _we're_ better together?" Abby asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe...," Ziva said unconvinced, and biting the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Maybe his editor found out about us and told him to do it." Abby tries again, this time dropping her book to her knees like Ziva. "Like I said, Lesbian couples are hot." Abby states the last part with a suggestive quirk.

When Ziva notices this she tackles Abby to the couch without warning.

"You know, I kind of like the scene." She then launches into an onslaught of kisses on every bit of Abby she can reach.

Abby would have to tell Tim how much she, and Ziva, like the new novel in the morning. Even if they didn't get very far into it tonight.

**A/N** Sorry for the shortness, I couldn't think of any way to make it longer.

Oh and, I for the first time ever, looked at the "story stats," page today. I had no idea how many people looked at this. OVER 160! That's like oh my god. That's just this month. Yeah all **_five_** days of this month. I didn't know I had that many readers. I am extremely fond of those readers. Those of you who review know how much I love you. I would be glad to show my love to all of you. So show yourselves. In just a small, I liked it. You can even tell me you hated it. I'll still love you, because you looked at it, took your time on my writing. You have no idea how much that means to me.


	10. Just a Lover's spat

**A/N** So I really wanted to write something for this. But I couldn't think of anything so, I have resorted to prompts. So prompt #24 fight/flight.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, they are not mine.

"This is so stupid Ziva. Me and McGee are just friends. We've been only friends for like six years!" Abby defended herself her voice slowly getting higher and higher until she was yelling. She gripped the back of the couch, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed.

"But you flirt. You flirt so damn much! You let him check you out! You tease him, you get mad when he so much as mentions a girl! How can you tell me you don't have feelings for him?" Ziva asked the break half way through in her voice ripped at Abby's heart. But not enough to make her anger waver. How could Ziva think she still had feelings for McGee when she loved her so much?

"What about you and Tony? You tease him! You keep constant tabs on him! You even told me you used to think you use to have a crush on him!" Abby screamed squeezing the sides of her head in frustration. Tears building behind her eyes.

"I-I I do not like Tony! That is different. We. Are. Partners!" Ziva stuttered out her face contorting into a look of disgust.

"And I don't like Tim! Gah, Ziva why do you have to be so impossible!" Abby yelled giving the couch a shove and twirling around to stomp into their bedroom.

Whenever they fought, and they didn't do it much, Ziva fled. So here she was practically running through the park across the street from her and Abby's apartment. Letting the dark trees blurring beside her stop her pounding heart, and racing thoughts.

She stopped in front of a bench on the path. Wrapping the open sides of her jacket closer to her, and doubling over panting.

She fell onto the cold bench. Running her fingers into her hair. Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did she have to be such a horrible girlfriend? She rested her head on her hands, and her elbows on her knees.

Finally catching her breath. Ziva groaned. Why did she even have to bring Tim up? Of course Abby didn't have feelings for McGee.

"Idiot," Ziva breathed out in a puff of hot breath in the cold air.

The chill was creeping up from the freezing metal bench into her. Her teeth were beginning to chatter, and goosebumps were rising all over her skin. She needed to get somewhere warm, fast. But she couldn't go home, not yet. Making a hasty decision Ziva started heading to the diner her and Abby ate lunch at on Saturdays, when they finally made there way out of bed.

The little bell jingled when she walked in and the late night waitress looked up from her crossword. "Can I get you anythin'?" she drawled.

"Tea?" Ziva asked sitting down on a stool letting the blowing heat warm the parts of her, her jog didn't. She let her head fall onto her arm that was resting on the counter, and let out a long breath. The guilt was beginning to set full in. She really was impossible. Always arguing, needing to get her point across. The waitress set the mug of tea in front of Ziva and smiled. Before setting to work on reloading the pastry case. Which gave Ziva an idea.

Slowly she unlocked the door. The apartment was dark, how she'd left it.

No T.V noises from the bedroom.

She set down the brown bag in her hand on the counter, along with her keys. Tossing her jacket onto the couch.

She slid into the bedroom, where Abby was curled up on the bed. Ziva wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

She slid into her pajamas. Then knelt next to the bed.

"Abby, are you awake?" She asked giving her a little shake.

"Why're you on the floor? Not in bed?" Abby asked groggily looking up, her black hair spilling around her face. At the sight of Abby's red rimmed eyes Ziva felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"We fought," Ziva stated touching Abby's cheek lightly.

"So you should been in here, snuggle-apologizing to me." Abby said wrapping her arms around Ziva's neck and pulling her toward the bed.

"Why are you not still mad at me?" Ziva asked crawling into bed with Abby. Her body starving for Abby's warmth.

"Cause I'm tired, and I fell asleep missing you," Abby stated wrapping her arm around Ziva's middle and snuggling into her shoulder. "So stop asking questions before I wake the rest of the way up and remember how mad I am at you," Abby continued muffled from the crook of Ziva's neck.

"You know I don't like McGee though right?" Abby asked laving in the fact that her warm breath could still make Ziva shiver.

"Of course, I'm just..., scared. I am not good enough for you." Ziva stated showing how much she cared about and trusted Abby by letting her see her vulnerable.

"Ziva I love you way too much to 'have feelings fo'r anyone else. You are definitely plenty good enough for me." Abby stated finally leaving her safe haven of Ziva's warm soft skin, and giving up her facade of being to tired to be mad or really think to much.

Ziva closed her eyes and hugged Abby closer to her. They just couldn't stay mad at each other.

The next mornings breakfast of muffins and bagels definitely helped smooth things over though.

**A/N** Well hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing it. Plus I love muffins for breakfast! It's like an icingly-less cupcake in the morning.


	11. Sun Rise

**A/N** So this one is really short, but I liked the idea, and I think if I tried to make this any longer it would ruin it. Prompt #3 Sky.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not Abby and Ziva, it is a sad sad thing because so many people want to put Ziva and Tony together and I don't have the authority to say no.

The grass was still damp from the nights dew. So they brought a blanket.

There was still a biting chill in the air. So they sat snuggled close together, with their picnic basket at their feet.

Ziva was still chewing on her apple when Abby pulled her back flat against the soft blanket.

The sky was streaked with color. In the beautiful rising sun.

Abby fidgeted and rested her head on Ziva's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Abby broke the silence that had descended over them since they had left the apartment.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ziva stated not realizing how cheesy that was until she had taken another bite of her apple.

"Well aren't we the romantic this morning." Abby giggled snuggling into Ziva's shoulder some more trying to avoid the chill of the night.

"Well you do say you love it when I flatter you," Ziva replied nuzzling Abby's hair as the sun rose high over them welcoming a new day.


	12. Doctor's Office

**A/N** I have to get flu shots, and I was thinking of fanfiction ideas when I found out. So this happened. I am very grateful that it did, cause I liked writing it, and I hope you like reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't NCIS or anything related.

"Well Ziva, here's another reason your file is taking so long to get through the system." Abby stated from where she was seated on the counter in their kitchen.

"Are these done enough?" Ziva asked disregarding Abby and offering her a few noodles on a wooden spoon.

"Ziva, you haven't had a doctor's check up in.., you don't even have one on your file." Abby said before blowing on and taking the pasta. "No, they're still crunchy," she added scrunching up her nose.

"I do not like the doctor. I have been to the clinic at NCIS a lot." Ziva replied stirring the noodles about a bit more.

"Aww, Ziva's scared of the doctor." She smiled, prodding her girlfriend softly in the side. Ziva jumped as Abby hit her in her ticklish spot.

"I am not!" She squeaked indignantly. Swatting her hands away from her sides.

"You totally are!" Abby squealed pointing at Ziva's frown.

"Am not!" Ziva said back pushing her finger away.

"You are. That's so adorable." Abby smiled, trying not to giggle at her girlfriend's childish fear.

"It is not adorable. It is sad, and pathetic." Ziva said looking away, frowning. _"That, is why I am not going."_ She added quietly.

"Aw, Ziva, it's not pathetic. I'll take you." Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck pulling her close. Within kissing vicinity.

"No, I don't want to," Ziva whined playfully burying her face in Abby's shoulder.

"Please. You need a flu shot." Abby begged.

"What do I get if I go?" Ziva asked the whine wavering in her voice.

"Me?" Abby suggested putting her laptop on the counter next to her, and pulling Ziva between her knees.

"I already have you." Ziva countered cheekily. Running her finger over the hem of Abby's plaid skirt.

"Don't get cocky." Abby caught Ziva's wrist as her hand slipped under the hem.

"I'll wear that corset?" Abby offered in a heavy voice against her ear.

"I would rather you let go of my wrist," Ziva groaned. Her fingers drawing senseless patterns on Abby's thigh.

"I think the pasta's done," Abby's voice was thick, obviously she didn't want to protest. Ziva reached over and turned the stove off.

"Fantastic." Ziva groaned dipping her hand under Abby's skirt once again.

"What about di-in-uhh," Abby groaned as Ziva slipped her fingers under her panties.

"It can wait." Ziva said in between nips of Abby's ears.

XxXxXxX

When Abby woke up the next morning she almost forgot about Ziva's doctor's appointment. That usually happened when you woke up to morning sex. Then shower sex. Then breakfast makeout almost sex, when Abby remembered her and Ziva's appointment.

"Ziva," Abby gasped pulling away from Ziva's lips. Even though she really didn't want to.

Ziva pushed Abby back down onto the couch. Straddling her, she brought their lips together. She felt Abby's fingers in her hair.

"M-umm, Ziva," the seal their lips had made broke. Ziva frowned down at her lover.

"Do we have to go?" She pulled back pulling Abby into a sitting position with her.

"If you wanna be an NCIS agent," Abby nuzzled Ziva's neck. Noting her pounding pulse, she had really gotten her worked up.

"Okay," Ziva groaned. Wrapping her arms around Abby's neck pulling her back in.

"Can we finish here first?" Ziva gave her girlfriend a seductive grin.

"Maaaybe," Abby turned one of Ziva's curls around her finger. Looking back into her chocolate brown eyes. Returning that seductive smirk.

XxXxXxX

Abby pulled the car neatly into a parking space at the doctors. Then looked over to her girlfriend. She was twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Her eyes were darting from side to side. She was stiff, off to the corner of the car seat.

She was really nervous. It was weird seeing Ziva like this. Unnerving.

"Hey, you alright?" Abby asked unbuckling herself and leaning across the divider to give Abby a kiss on the temple. Ziva caught Abby's cheek as she tried to pull away.

"Hey," she pulled Abby back to her, this time for a kiss on the lips.

"Now I am." She smiled at the cheesy line. Abby liked it when Ziva was cheesy.

Despite Ziva trying to reassure Abby she could tell that she was nervous. She really didn't like the doctor. Abby grabbed Ziva's hand, slipping her fingers between her lover's. She knew Ziva loved it when she made people aware of their relationship status.

The waiting room was full of house wives and children. A few of them looked at the two obviously out of place women. Still holding hands as Ziva signed the sign in sheet.

"This is awkward." Abby giggled against Ziva's ear in a whisper. Tickling the nape of her neck.

XxXxXxX

"So do I still get you as reward?" Ziva asked sliding her arms around Abby from behind as they walked toward their car.

"Hmmm? I thought you said you'd rather I let go of your wrist?" Abby grinned mischeviously.

"But you said you would wear the corset..," Ziva whimpered against Abby's neck. Sliding her hands under Abby's hoodie. Pressing her cold palms to Abby's warm stomach.

"Dammit!" Abby shrieked. "I told you to wear a jacket." Abby felt goosebumps rise on her skin as Ziva's hands slid further up Abby's shirt.

"Ziva, _Ziva_, _**Ziva!**_ Molestation in the parking lot!" Abby squealed gripping Ziva's elbows attempting to pull her hands out of her shirt.

"You are warm! I can not help myself." Ziva giggled wrapping her arms back around Abby's middle. The two just stood there like that for a minute

"My arm hurts," Ziva said in the silence.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Abby asked still giggling.

"Yes!" She smiled circling around her and offering up her arm. Sticking out her lip in a pout. Abby gave her a small kiss on the bicep where she had gotten her flu shot.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Abby asked raising her brows.

"Yes," Ziva replied with a mischievous smile.

"Where," Abby asked playing along.

"Here," Ziva pointed to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Abby laid a soft kiss there.

"And here," Ziva pointed further up her neck. Abby kissed the creamy soft skin, and breathed in Ziva's intoxicating scent.

"Here," She pointed to her pulse point. Abby laid a soft kiss on it. Then, at the feel of the beat of her lover's heart, she took charge of their little game. Suckling the soft skin under her lips. Ziva let out a little whimper, which only encouraged Abby. She nipped it leaving a dark red love bite behind. Very obvious. How was she going to hide that from Tony?

"Uhmmm," Ziva groaned her hips rolling against Abby.

"We should probably go home." Abby stated at the muddled mess she had made of Ziva, and the fact that they weren't entirely alone in the parking lot.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ziva managed, as she played with Abby's belt. Still out of breath, her pupils swollen, and dark with need as she stared into Abby's eyes.

"Do you still want me to wear the corset?" Abby asked as they got into their car.

"Abby I do not want you in anything. I just want you. As soon as possible." Ziva breathed in a low husky voice. That made a shiver run up Abby's spine.

**A/N** So this is filled with fluff, and a bit of smexiness. Hope you all like it. Tell if you do, I love you hear from you c: They even make a button for your convenience.


End file.
